


Rexy at the Movies

by ArceusTheCat



Series: Digging in the Dirt [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overwhelmed Mihashi, Pre-Relationship, precious nerds, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Mihashi decides to introduce Abe to Rexy, his pet bearded dragon and watchJurassic Parktogether. There's no way that this could end badly, nope, not at all!





	Rexy at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my geology nerd is showing a bit more... I really love rocks, okay? I had a bad day but then anime was super cute so of course I had to attempt to write something even cuter.

It was a rather cold fall day. Everyone was off classes for Thanksgiving break, so I thought now would be the perfect time to show Takaya just how much of a dinosaur nerd I am with a viewing of _Jurassic Park_. He really likes it when I go off on tangents. I don’t understand why yet but it’s a nice change-of-pace from the usual blank stares and eyes glazing over with most people I talk to.

I only thought it fair to introduce him to Rexy, too, so I invited him over to my apartment. Rexy is my bearded dragon I got as a college graduation present and I love her to bits. She’s an old lizard now but I love her just as much as ever. I hope that she approves of Takaya as much as Ra approved of me!

All morning I’m fidgety and dusting every last thing I can find. I always get like this with visitors, even my own family. I’ve been diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder and have a good treatment regimen, but there’s always triggers and bad days. People coming over, even if I enjoy their company, is one of them. At least my fossil and rock collection will be spotless.

I almost jump out of my skin at the doorbell. Ugh… I wonder if I’ll ever get out of that embarrassing habit.

“Welcome! Th-thank you for coming!”

Nuts. I’m pretty nervous. Still, he smiles at me and his eyes are drawn right to the big chunk of labradorite on the shelf. That’s something I can do. I can talk about rocks until the world ends and I wonder if he knew that and was trying to calm me down.

“That looks like a rather flashy rock. Mind telling me about it?”

“That’s labradorite! It’s a plagioclase feldspar named for Labrador in Canada where some good specimens can be found. The awesome flashes come from slightly different layers of mineral that absorb and reflect slightly different wavelengths of light! It’s called “labradorescence” and is different from chatoyancy, which tiger’s eye and cat’s eye is famous for, since that’s caused by fibrous inclusions in the stone. You can see the same effect on string if it’s shiny enough.”

“Labradorite, huh…? I think I heard that some native people described it as the aurora borealis solidified and so had strong ties to the spiritual world. It was an important stone for shamans and healers because of that.”

I can’t keep my jaw from dropping. He knows about rocks, too? Oh dear Godzilla, what did I do in a previous life to get to meet someone so perfect! My face is probably beet-red at this point as all thoughts jumble into nothingness. I’m overwhelmed and even falling to the side. Luckily, Takaya catches me before I hit the ground. One benefit of being small is that I’m also light, I suppose!

So, in my awkward, bumbling way, I somehow manage to invite him into the house without knocking anything over. I steady my hands before grabbing Rexy from her tank. She seems happy with how warm I am. At least someone’s happy with me being a blushing mess, right?

“Th-this is Rexy! She’s been my buddy since graduating from undergrad.”

One fond look has me weak, yet again. Not only is this dude tall, dark, handsome, knows about rocks and jogs with his cat, but he also loves bearded lizards? I quickly set her down on his shoulder before I faint or something stupid like that and risk hurting her. She burrows into the hood of his jacket.

That’s it. I’m dead. I’ve died from how perfect Takaya is. Let my mother know I loved her and that I’m sorry I can’t help her move south in a few months.

I’m glad that I already had the movie set up before starting because I know that all my gross motor skill is gone, much less my fine motor dexterity. I was proud of that, darn it! I used to be a pitcher for years and so what if I didn’t have a real team or played in a real game? I still threw all day long so that has to count for something, right?

The three of us settle on the couch that’s always been a bit too big for the space but it was free so how could I say no? At least that means there’s plenty of room to sprawl out. Rexy sits contentedly on Takaya’s shoulder practically hugging his neck with her body. It’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.

As soon as the “velociraptors” show up, I can’t hold back a rant. He doesn’t seem bothered, though, since he pauses the movie the moment my voice picks up and I stand up, waving my hands around for emphasis.

“No, that is not a velociraptor! Velociraptor was only weighed 15-33 pounds and stood to your knees! The hilarious thing though is that a dinosaur like that does in fact exist! The ones in the movie were based off of Deinonychus. But that isn’t even the best part!! Just a little after filming started, paleontologists found a new dinosaur: Utahraptor which fits the ‘velociraptor’ of the movie perfectly. It was even in the same family, Dromaeosauridae! Deinonychus was in the same family too, but the similarity was uncanny. It was like the film came up with the idea and then nature went, OK, you can have your dinosaur actually exist since you put so much effort into imagining it, go dig up this new dino.”

I’m completely winded by the end of my little “speech” and he applauds. This perfect man applauds me, _me_ of all people for a rather long and strange tangent in the middle of an action movie. I collapse back onto the couch, completely overwhelmed yet again. 

I don’t know how it happens but by the end of the movie it isn’t just Rexy cuddling close for warmth… and apparently that’s when my body decides it’s the perfect time for a nap. I wake up, an unknown amount of time passed, with Takaya sitting absolutely still for fear of disturbing Rexy or me.

I leap away, apologizing profusely for using him as a human pillow. I carefully extract Rexy from his neck and set her back into her tank for feeding. Hopefully that routine will help me get my wits back.

Seriously, what did I do in a past life to deserve this?

Sensing the tension, he asks a simple question.

“What’s your favorite dinosaur?”

I can’t help it if my face lights up at that.

“Triceratops! I will fight anyone who says that Triceratops isn’t a real dinosaur, though! There are lots of things I’m willing to accept have changed since I was a kid. Feathered theropods? Sure. Velociraptor only being the size of a dog? Fine. But there’s one thing that I will never give up until my dying breath: Triceratops is a dinosaur! It’s not a juvenile Torosaurus! Science has gotten things wrong before, like how Brontosaurus and Apatosaurus were thought to be the same dinosaur so of course Triceratops is its own dinosaur!!”

Yet another empathetic rant leaves me breathless, but apparently I had enough breath to be taken away by the kind smile he gives me afterwards.

“I’ll join you in your fight to prove Triceratops is a dinosaur!”

Nope, all that talk about death before? Lies. This is actually where I die. Goodbye world, sorry that I couldn’t have stayed longer but it’s your own darn fault for making such a perfect person!


End file.
